Luces Brunas
by The Riddler 23
Summary: Cuenta lo que pasó con Alan Wake al ser prisionero de la presencia oscura para obligarlo a escribir el manuscrito que le encomendó.


**LUCES BRUNAS**

**POR LUCAS VALPREDA**

La cabaña en el Lago Cauldron ya no podía sentirse como una fortaleza contra lo que me asechaba. Incluso a nuestra llegada, aquello ni siquiera podía verse como un punto vacacional, nunca lo fue en verdad, pero al menos la luz solía poblar cada veta en esos muros de viejo pino desde un comienzo. Entonces podía ver pasar las sombras de aquello que poseía en mi vida, besar a mi esposa bajo la calidez del tungsteno era la cobija más tibia que podía encontrar en esa desolada cabaña. Ahora ese lugar se había tornado en una prisión, presidio para una sola persona, rodeada de infinidad de tinieblas y el oscuro abismo en el que el lago se había transformado; con mi sola sentencia de finalizar hasta la última línea de _"Departure" _mi última novela en proceso. La única forma de salir de ahí era dándole el final que el Señor Chirridos anhelaba tanto.

El trabajo de mi vida, el proyecto que me haría subir unos escalones más en mi carrera, mi familia, mi estrés ante el amenazante blanco del papel, tan vacíos y envolvente, todo lo que exigía mi atención me llevó hasta ese perturbante lugar. Evidentemente todo había sido fruto de mi culpa, no de Barry ni mucho menos de Alice, era mía. Mi egoísmo nos llevó al aislamiento total en este pueblo oculto bajo el tapete del país. Si tan solo de haber complementado mis ideas con un sano juicio acerca de cuál sería el hilo que mi novela debía tomar, nada de aquello se hubiese manifestado, y jamás hubiese necesitado llegar hasta allí.

Alice ahora se encontraba lejos de mi alcance, al igual que todo lo demás. Solo se me había asignado aquella diminuta habitación y mi vieja máquina de escribir sobre la mesa a la que me encontraba dispuesto a trabajar. Todo lo que requería era extender la mano y dejar que mi mente tomara rumbo entre las teclas desgastadas, redactando el final más oscuro y descarriado que jamás haya plasmado en el papel. Todo para complacer a un Alan tenebroso y a un Alan atrapado en sí mismo.

¿Acaso aquello era una simple visión de un subconsciente deseoso de que por fin asiera nuevas rutas para mi carrera, un nuevo comienzo de un escritor renovado, carente de bienaventurados finales y prósperos destinos para sus personajes? ¿O toda aquella pesadilla que tanto sentía arder en mi piel y palpitar en mi cabeza era tan real como el horror que sentía en mí entonces? Era una historia de terror, de cualquier forma. Real o no, vida o muerte, tenía que escribir el final que se me era ordenado, no solo por mí, sino por Barry, por Alice y por todos a los que he involucrado en este desastre. Si debía de condenar a todo Bright Falls a unas eternas penumbras, he de hacerlo, después de todo aquel lugar estaba maldito desde antes de que nosotros llegásemos; podía atestiguarlo en la mirada vacía de cada uno de sus habitantes, tan faltos de luz y confianza en su propia gente. Los bellos bosques y cristalinos lagos y lagunas no lo son todo en el espíritu de un pueblo.

No podía asegurar cual sería el resultado de mis pensamientos impresos en las próximas páginas de mi manuscrito, pero si algo de eso se volvía realidad como todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora en esta pila de páginas desde que mis pies pisaron esta cabaña, habría de hacerlo por haber arriesgado la existencia de mi esposa, aquel lugar jamás nos había dado la bienvenida, y ahora debía pagar el precio al costo que me fuese a demandar. Si debía escribir que Alan Wake tiene su último aliento, yaciendo en el frio suelo en el que yacería por siempre en completa soledad y oscuridad, si debía darme la muerte más espeluznante con el solo resultado de liberar a Alice, escribiría _AMEN _como única línea en el epilogo.

El aire allí era frio y seco, a pesar de estar a metros del lago, sentía que mi interior se deshidrataba más y más con cada inhalación de aquella penumbra. Miraba fijamente la máquina de escribir mientras ella me observaba a mí, esperando a que posara un solo dedo sobre ella para poder atraparme y no dejarme ir hasta haber tipiado el último punto de su obra. Yo ya no tenía derechos sobre lo que se avecinaba, el producto de mi próximo trabajo sería propio de una mente perturbada poseída por una entidad poderosa y ajena al mundo real; algo similar a un escritor común y corriente, solo que este estaba envuelto en negras mantas de tinieblas, lo sabía, por nada más podría estar allí.

Extendí mis brazos en busca de la máquina para comenzar mi sentencia pero, cuando podía sentir las teclas a milímetros de las llenas de mis fríos dedos, un estallido de ruidos ensordecedores, agudos y perturbadores provocaron que mis manos retornaran en auxilio de mis oídos. Mis palmas no podían detener el atroz sonido que me desgarraba por dentro, ya que aquello no provenía de ningún lugar más que del interior de mi mente. Podría jurar que la fuente de aquello se encontraba en algún lugar de esa habitación, pero el sonido emanaba desde dentro de mis oídos, no solo no podía reducir la intensidad, sino que lo único que conseguía con taparlos era contenerlo dentro de mí. Por encima de mis hombros podía ver una especie de niebla negra nadando por el aire. Pretendía imitar a la luz, podía sentir su brillo, pero era uno que jamás había visto ni sentido, podía ver su esplendor, pero no emanaba, era oscuro, un brillo negro, que oscurecía aún más la oscuridad, una energía antagónica a cualquier fuente de luz, solo que no era la propia ausencia de esta última lo que estaba viendo, era otro tipo de fuente, una fuente de oscuridad.

Volteé, y segado por la luz negra, cubrí mis ojos con la palma de mi mano. En un principio me sentí ridículo, era como querer tapar el aire con las manos, algo que no estaba ahí pero al mismo tiempo si se hacía presente. Intenté divisar que era aquello que surgía entre el ruido ensordecedor y las tinieblas emanantes. Divisé a metro y medio de mí un pie, calzado por un impecable zapato negro, separándose de ese agujero negro. Otro zapato surgió, y su dueño se mostró ante mí como un formal y modesto Señor Chirridos, una viva y lóbrega imagen de mí mismo, mi doble malvado, mi opaca existencia, una mente ante otra mente, a segundos de pedirle que produjera su llave al mundo real y brillante. Todo sonido cesó. Prevaleciendo aquella niebla bailarina.

—Espero que estés cómodo en tu nueva oficina mi querido Wake— dijo la presencia luego de un fugaz silencio.

—Mucho ¿Dónde está Alice?— asentí con sarcasmo.

El Señor Chirridos me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, luego chasqueó el pulgar con su dedo medio e instantáneamente, el piso se desprendió del suelo y a gran velocidad e ímpetu, atravesó el techo de la cabaña. Nosotros prevalecimos intactos, como si el techo se hubiese encontrado debajo de nosotros todo el tiempo, ni una astilla rosó mi cabeza, y en ese momento, el sentirme aún entero drenó un poco la adrenalina que el brusco ascenso había liberado en mí. Mi acompañante permanecía de pie frente a mí, como si aquel pedazo de piso cuadrado se tratara de un ascensor de camino al último piso. Jamás quitó la vista de mí, y cuando quité la mía de la suya, la bajé y noté como mis pies y las patas de la silla flotaban en un vacío negro e infinito. El piso de pino se había esfumado, y mi cuerpo sentado y el de la presencia oscura eran lo único existente a nuestro alrededor, con omisión de mi silla.

— ¿Qué…?— mis palabras se enlazaron entre sí en aquel momento— ¿Que has hecho?

—Paciencia mi querido Alan. Y una pregunta al a vez si eres tan amable.

Volvió a chasquear los dedos, y un destello de luz blanca iluminó un pedazo de aquel negro interminable. Era como un agujero en el espacio, una pantalla mostrando otra habitación, una viñeta en el vacío, solo una imagen. Dentro de ella se encontraba Alice entre lo que parecía agua, se veía flotando en lo que, podría jurar, lucía como petróleo con su pelo rubio flotando en el vacío.

— ¡Déjala en paz! ¿Qué tienes en su contra? ¡Yo soy el artista! Es a mí a quien necesitas, al igual que a Thomas Zane. Tomaste a su esposa, tomaste al a mía ¡Tómame a mí! ¡Yo soy el artista!

La presencia oscura comenzó a reír desquiciadamente sin quitar su mirada de la mía. No solo se burlaba, me tenía justo donde él quería y no podía comprender su punto. Cuando dejó de carcajear, habló.

— Creo que tú crees que yo he secuestrado a tu esposa… ¿Y que ahora pido por una recompensa por su rescate? —carcajeó unos segundos más y prosiguió—. No creo que veas la razón de todo esto mi querido Alan. No es un secuestro, es un nuevo cuerpo — me miró esperando a que yo captara la idea—. A pesar de que pueda ir por ahí como el "coco" asustando a todo niño y escritor que se cruce frente a mis narices, entenderás que no puedo ir de compras en el mundo exterior como una nube negra por los corredores del mercado ¿Verdad? —me sonrió, con una testa enfermiza, psicópata, esa sonrisa loca y llena de triunfo —La esposa de Zane, Barbbara, ya es muy vieja, desgastada, fea si me lo permites, además, tú ya la ensuciaste con la luz de tu mugriento chasqueador. Alice es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Una mujer más presentable.

—Estás enfermo — respondí entre dientes.

— ¡Estamos! —me corrigió—. Somos iguales ¿O es que jamás te has visto en el espejo?

Continuó riendo descaradamente, caminando en círculos sobre el infinito vacío. De repente me tomó bruscamente del cuello apretando suavemente para levantarme a una cabeza más alta que él. Me miró de arriba abajo y borrando esa sonrisa enferma de su rostro prosiguió.

— Los quiero a ambos ¿Sabes? Mientras yo paso por un café en Bright's Dinner en el lindo cuerpo de tu esposa, quiero que tú me hagas un favor aquí dentro. Termina el manuscrito, y que el Señor Chirridos sea un ente libre en el mundo real, solo así dejaré ir a tu Alice. Mira en mis ojos, son los tuyos, así que sabrás que no miento Alan.

— No, olvídalo. No podría condenar al mundo a tu suerte, no a este pueblo, lo he pensado pero no puedo. Olvídalo inmundo...

— Pues… mejor piénsalo —me soltó con rudeza.

El Señor Chirridos volvió a entrar en el espectro de luz negra y desapareció del lugar. El entorno se envolvió en aquellas tinieblas y, al disiparse, estaba de regreso en la habitación de la cabaña. Mi cráneo palpitaba ferozmente, provocándome una migraña insoportable. No me quedaba más remedio que obedecerle. No tenía salida, la puerta estaba sellada, como metal fundido. Solo podía sentarme a la mesa y comenzar a escribir algo.

Eso era precisamente lo que no podía hacer, escribir su _algo,_ peropodría escribir el mío. Aquel que salvara a Alice, que acabara con la obscuridad y con la maldición que habitaba las profundidades del Couldron Lake. Podría volver a ser el escritor que había llegado allí con intenciones de tan solo escribir una mísera novela. Después de todo el poder no pertenecía al lago, me pertenecía a mí. Yo era el escritor, el creador, el que movía los hilos allí, al igual que Thomas Zane. Éramos los escritores que le dan vida a sus obras, el lago solo tensa el hilo de la vida, nosotros fabricábamos cada hebra.

Comencé a escribir un final para_ Departure,_ uno que no fuese feliz, ya que el Sr Chirridos olería ese sentimiento a distancia aunque ni siquiera lo hubiese escrito aun. Era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar. El final sería atrevido. Algo que sacara la vida de Alice fuera de aquí y que las personas del pueblo no tengan que sufrir más. Yo no importaba ya, era solo una ficha, un peón que debía ser sacrificado en protección del rey y la reina. Alice, mi reina, la sacaré de allí.

Escribí como Alan Wake escribía el final de su novela. Escribí que el Sr. Chirridos tomaba determinadas distancias con Alan Wake para dejar que su trabajo eche raíces. Tipié que el escritor obtenía una fuente que le brindara información del mundo exterior, algo que le mostrara lo que su apresor estaba haciendo en esos momentos allá fuera. Que enseñara lo que las personas del pueblo sentían con cada puesta de sol. El estado de Rose después de todo lo ocurrido entre ella y el ente oscuro. Quería poder verlo todo.

Al presionar el último punto de la explicación acerca de esa "fuente de información" Note un destello que emanaba a mis espaldas, solo que esta vez la luz era blanca, pura, llena de vida; algo que había olvidado que existiera en esos momentos. Di media vuelta sobre la silla y vi como un viejo televisor de tubo nacía desde la manta blanca sobre la pared. Supuse que un televisor era una manera muy creativa de otorgarme a mí mismo una fuente informante del mundo exterior, aunque no pensé en ello como tal artefacto. Me puse en pie y encendí el aparato desde sus antiguas perillas, la primera transmisión que conseguí era sobre Alice, paseando por la que parecía ser la calle en donde se encontraba el Bright's Dinner. La imagen era algo turbia y poco definida, pero sostuve mi mirada en la de ella por unos momentos, y pude comprobar a ciencia cierta que la persona a quien contemplaba no era mi esposa, su mirada era perdida y vacía, su paso era lento y fatigado. Entonces recordé lo que el Sr. Chirridos había dicho. Ese era él, escabulléndose en el mundo con tan solo un disfraz. Un fugaz ardor comenzó a correr por mi frente al contraerse, mis cejas se fruncieron y comencé a apretar fuertemente mis dientes.

Sin apagar el televisor, pateé la silla hacia un lado y rápidamente comencé a escribir un nuevo camino en la historia. Escribí que Alice había tenido que viajar esa misma mañana de regreso a casa para cuidar de su madre en el hospital debido a un desafortunado accidente con las escaleras y un rápido paso para contestar una llamada entrante en la planta baja. Para asegurarme de que aquello resultara, especifique hasta la hora de salida del Ferri que la transportaría a las afueras de Bright Falls. Al finalizar la última oración, me di la vuelta nuevamente para corroborar que lo que había hecho pasaría a la realidad. Por unos momentos, Alice seguía caminando como zombie por la calle Artic. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, noté que el sujeto en la escena había cambiado. Ya no era una mujer la que caminaba por la acera, y ya no tenía ese paso lento que marcaba con tal ímpetu. Ahora era un hombre quien ocultaba el verdadero rostro de la oscuridad, y lo más aterrador era que conocía bien su cara. El ente oscuro había tomado mi imagen para poder ocultarse tras una normal naturaleza humana. El pueblo creería que Alan Wake deambulaba sin rumbo ni propósito por las calles del pequeño pueblo, mientras que en realidad era preso de aquella cosa que atormentaba las calles por las noches.

Una cosa ya estaba resuelta, Alice. Buen trabajo, pero aún faltaba liberar al mundo de mí, de él, de Couldron Lake. Bright Falls necesitaba un nuevo portador de la luz, Cynthia Weaver ya era una mujer mayor quien no podría con tal carga, y de seguro con no muchos años por delante. El pueblo necesitaba a alguien responsable, alguien que se encargara de protegerlo. Quien se aferre a algo y sea capaz de dar la vida por eso. Alguien como... Alguien como Rose Marigold, quien se ha aferrado a su admiración y pasión por Alan Wake que es capaz de darlo todo por él. La nueva protectora de la luz debía ser ella, Rose lo sería, y así lo escribí.

La fiesta del venado tendría que llegar con su esperado esplendor y encender esa luz interior en las almas de los habitantes. Es así como sería. Todos festejarían la fiesta del venado, con su alegre melodía y pintoresca tradición. El folclore del lugar no moriría mientras yo tuviese los dedos pegados a la maquina "_crea realidades a tu antojo"._

De algo que jamás podría hacerme cargo era de ese ente, no mientras este aquí encerrado, él siempre tomaría formas diferentes, pero yo era capaz de darle una que no reflejara tanta confianza de parte de los lugareños. Tras pensar detalladamente en que rostro podría declarar como mascara de lo oscuro, solo pensé en dos personas Hartman y Nightingale. Hartman solo paso por mi mente debido a rencores personales, pero el agente Nightingale era perfecto para el papel al que lo disponía. No más Alan Wake, no más Alice ni Barbara Jagger, escribiría que el nuevo rostro del Sr. Chirridos sería Robert Nightingale, quien no expresaba simpatía absoluta a kilómetros a la redonda de, ni por nadie en el pueblo.

La televisión me enseñó como el agente del FBI se adentraba en la cafetería de Rose. La luz le prepararía un capuchino a la oscuridad, tal vez un descafeinado con rosquillas, quizás un pedazo del agente aun siguiera encendido dentro de ese cuerpo. Otro asunto resuelto. El único cabo suelto aquí eran dos cosas, y las más importantes. El escritor contra el lago. El tan solo pensar en alguna posible forma de literalmente _destruir_ un lago era absurdo, fuera de toda razón y lógica. Al escritor se le habían acabado las ideas, pero aun así seguí con mi manuscrito.

Escribí como el volcán de Couldron Lake entraba en erupción nuevamente y hundía al lago en las profundidades de la tierra al igual que lo había hecho con la cabaña de Thomas Zane en el terremoto de 1970. Nada sucedió. Escribí como el lago se congelaba rápidamente con las nevadas de invierno, pero no resultó, el sol aun brillaba. Describí como las industrias mineras de Bright Falls contaminaban y secaban la enorme manta de agua, pero era demasiado improbable como para que esa falsa historia sea transferida a la realidad. Entonces supe que era imposible combatir esa masa de tinieblas con tan solo tinta y un poco de papel. Debía destruirlo desde fuera. Por otra parte, era probable que si de alguna manera lo hacía desde allí, yo me hundiese con él. Debía salir y enfrentarlo desde fuera, y eso sí podía ser escrito. Su poder es demasiado fuerte, y eso escribiría, era mi única alternativa, aquello no podía llamarse solamente un _lago_. No es un lago, es un océano.

FIN

_[Final de Alan Wake para darle pie a Alan Wake American Nightmare, dejado a la imaginación del lector al igual que el juego se la deja al jugador.]_

6


End file.
